


《猎场》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “你必须仁慈宽容，真是可怜。”





	《猎场》chapter（3）

“好久不见，Thor。”高天尊在找上门时带来了一些东西，他在这13年里似乎爬到了一个极高的位置，Loki十分信任他，“只要你一来，我的所有努力就会灰飞烟灭。”“你不必急着策划怎么杀我。”Thor从他的口袋里抽出了一根烟，“我还没有答应Loki要回来，我不知道他想做什么。”

“只有你会这样挑三拣四，或许你该知道他经历了什么。”高天尊将文件袋中的东西全部倒了出来，病例，磁带，还有一只断了头的钢笔，“8年前他的大腿骨上植入了钢钉，这盘磁带是他6年前被绑时录下的视频，2年前这支钢笔在某个宴会上刺进了他肺部以下2.4公分的地方......你想看看吗，这盘磁带？”

“不......”Thor下意识地揉了揉鼻梁，大脑里撞钟般轰鸣作响，“谁干的？”“很多人，不过他们都死了。”高天尊将那些烫手的东西全部丢给了Thor，“如果你了解他就该明白，他的情况已经恶劣到不得不找你回来的地步，是有多危险了。”

“看来在这个公国中依旧有人能威胁到他。”Thor将那根还未点燃的烟放进了上衣口袋，“你告诉我这些干什么，为了让你的一切努力白费？”“不，Loki对你势在必得，而我劝回了你。”高天尊怪笑了一声，穿过幽长的走廊，将他带到了一间偌大的房间里，“现在你是我的人，所有人都看在眼里。”

这里是约顿家族的基地中最隐蔽的地方，已经不能单单用人迹罕至来形容。Thor不记得自己等了多久，当他一觉醒来，Loki已经带着浓重的血腥味坐在房间角落的沙发里了。

“我们上次的谈话结束得有些仓促，”alpha咳了一声，笑起来不再是白日里温和儒雅的模样，重新变成了13年前向死而生的癫狂，“高天尊总是做些出乎我计划外的事儿，但他办事一向事半功倍，不是吗？”

“为什么是我？”Thor走过去，Loki渐渐从暗影中抬起了头，把受伤的胳膊伸了出来，让他包扎，“我对你来说已经失去利用价值13年了，不是吗？”“我想你了。”“说人话。”

“well，我们之间有一条底线，你不问我的过去，我也不问你的来历。”Loki抽回了包扎到一半的手，潦草地打了个结，“我很喜欢这个界限，所以你是同我纠缠时间最久的情人。”

“13年？”Thor笑了一声，“那确实足够......”“不，在你离开期间.....”Loki耸了耸肩，眼神无辜轻佻，“还有过那么一个......或者两......”“说下去，”Thor别过头坐到了床沿，“重点。”

“我的生父是个神父，他在我2岁时，因为不愿离开即将被拆除的教堂被射杀。”Loki撑着沙发扶手靠近他，捏住了Thor胸口的那枚荧绿魂器，“但我认识一些他的同僚......所以关于你这个东西，我并非一无所知。”

“你什么时候知道的？”Thor捏住了Loki的手，逼他松开了魂器挂坠，“监狱里？还是在我离开之后？”“我因此而决定放你走，毕竟这是我最大的底牌。”Loki亲吻了Thor捏着他的手背，眼廓深刻，“Thor，我是这世上唯一确信神的存在，却又毫无信仰的人。”

“因此我无所畏惧，认定了就算是神，也不过如此。”  
同样探听爱恨，深陷泥潭。

“所以，告诉我Thor。”Loki的鼻尖几乎触上了alpha的面颊，温凉的气息扑散在他的胡须和唇瓣上，“你的名字，是否真的不仅仅是同北欧神话相似的一个巧合？全球每年有上百个新生婴儿取名为Thor。”

“不，”Thor微微闭上眼，宇宙中涤荡的风便就此穿堂而过，刮去骨骼上每一寸腐肉，“我就是神话，我是Thor。”  
I am Loki.  
千百年前也曾有人，如此深情宣告。  
“我是阿斯加德的国王。”   
Prince of Asgard，the rightful King of Jotunheim.  
“奥丁之子。”Odin son.  
“雷霆之神。”The God of Mischief . 

而纵然我再诉求宣告千百遍，你也不再记得。我将你许诺的朝阳赤手拼凑，也不过是海市蜃楼。

“你知道么，他们叫我教父，连laufey都未曾有此殊荣。”Loki的面孔上出现了一种奇特的表情，除了惊讶还有料想之中的得意，他单膝跪在坐着的Thor面前，仰头看着他，“而我知道自己当得起。因为你，一个神爱着我。”

“所以你的底牌不是我的雷霆神力，”Thor推开了他，向来沉着坚毅的面孔甚至开始微微发白，“而是我的爱，Loki。你怎么......怎么做得出来？”“我做什么了？”Thor忘记了Loki的腿疾，他只是微微施力便让alpha重心不稳地坐倒在地，“我把你从那个见鬼的小酒馆里重新挖出来，给你别人三十年也爬不到的位置......”“Loki。”

“我也许不该说这些，Thor。”三十七岁的教父有些迷茫地拍了拍他周遭的地毯，然后撑着它爬了起来，就像他每次受伤那样，“可我这些年说这样的话太多次了，它们向来很管用，以至于变成了一张撕不下来的面具。”

“从冷暴力到威逼利诱，然后是装可怜。”Thor妥协地叹了口气，这个绿眼睛的阴谋家永远懂得利用半真半假的谎言，“你不如直接告诉我你惹了什么大麻烦。”“Thanos。”Loki将脸埋在了臂弯里，眼角眉梢终于显露出了一丝不堪重负的憔悴，“如果我是教父，那么他就是上帝......现在他盯上我了。”

“所以你要找雷神来解决，这听上去很合理。”“别和我开玩笑，Thor。”Loki将自己仰倒摔进偌大的床上，“我挡了他的道儿，现在要么我绊倒他，要么就是他碾碎我。”

“也许你该停手。”Thor说，低头看着闭上眼睛的Loki，“放弃这个烫手山芋，然后销声匿迹。”你只有三年了，Loki。

“我走不了，我也不想走。”Loki一颗颗解开了衬衫纽扣，Thor看见alpha原本饱满光洁的皮肤上布满了疤痕，左胸上居然还多出了一个银色的乳环，“神需要祭品，你可以收下我。”

“你说过你讨厌在身上穿孔，这个……”Thor下意识地摸了上去，Loki别过头颤了颤，“是他们羞辱了你，对吗？那盘磁带里的人。”“高天尊连那个都给你了？”Loki有些自暴自弃地动手去解Thor的皮带，“他为了拿你邀功还真是下了血本。”

“我没看。”Thor没有扭捏，十三年的别离让他们都渴望着彼此的身体。Loki拉开床头柜抽屉，掏出一个塑料小包塞在了alpha的裤腰，然后趁Thor戴上时将自己的衣服都脱了，“否则高天尊必死无疑，嗯？”

“所以我还是喜欢和你厮混。”Thor的手摸着润滑液撑开了alpha的后穴，Loki喘息着骑在Thor身上亲了亲他，然后便被他压住了脖子深吻，“轻点，哈嗯……我觉得我腿骨里的零件快掉了。”

“把屁股撅高点，”Thor肏进去的动作报复性地有几分粗暴，Loki闷哼着锤了一下床板，然后就被顶得一下下往前冲，“放松点宝贝儿，你腰上又没装钢钉。”

和一个假装乖顺的alpha上床很有意思，你明知道他浑身上下每个细胞都在抗拒你，但偏偏它们的主人却只好皱眉闭眼地任由你摆布，湿软温暖的肠道诚实得一沓糊涂。

“别舔那……哈嗯……”Thor叼住了Loki纯银的乳环，用粗糙的舌尖勾着轻轻地拉扯，吮吸出淫靡的水声。Loki的十指穿过神祗的金发，肠道分泌出的粘稠液体让alpha进得更深更快。

Loki的体力是真的大不如前了，那个在牢里能把Thor用钢管绞在床上的彪悍alpha，现在不过一轮性事之后便喘得不像话。“混蛋。”Thor很快开始了第二轮压榨Loki体力的运动，alpha哑着嗓子骂了一句，然后就任他将自己抄在怀里肏干。

“听着。”Thor撩开Loki汗湿的头发，alpha幽绿色的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，温柔得像从未有过一场艳杀惊魄的交易，“我不会帮你杀了Thanos。”

“他手上没沾过血，做的是黑白两道生意，但罪不致死，我杀不了他。”Loki先是愣了愣，然后清冷的眉目霎时因为愤怒扭曲了起来。Thor比Loki更快地捂住了他的嘴，连着抽插了几十上百下才让Loki彻底虚脱安静下来，“thanos只要一流露出想铲除你的意思，这个公国中就会有成百上千个像曾经的你一样的人，想用你的人头去换飞黄腾达。”

“再凶悍的雄狮也抵不过声势浩大的狼群，Loki。”Thor亲了亲Loki的鬓角，他知道alpha听进去了，Loki一向聪明，但比当年更稳重，“神杀不了一个伪善者，但我能保护你。”

“我能保证thanos同样也杀不了你。”

“我杀过人，很多。”Loki横过胳膊遮住了自己的眼睛，Thor的心跳和温度让他感到自己还鲜活沸腾地存在着，“神能庇佑这样一个刽子手么？”“除了我，”Thor亲吻了Loki的眉心，仿佛最虔诚的洗礼，“九界之中已经没有其他神明能回答你了。”

“继续，Thor。”Loki没有再刨根问底，他的声音终于不可抑制地颤抖了起来，“做完它，我明天再找你算账。”

“那我可不能轻易让你起床了。”Thor低低地笑了一声，随着抽插在alpha被撑开的穴口又添了一根手指抠弄，Loki低喘着打了他一拳，却没用多大力气，“我以为你会立刻用枕头底下的左轮手枪崩了我。”

“当我真正坚不可摧的时候，就不需要用暴力来证明自己了。”Loki敷衍地笑了一声，勾着Thor的脖子瘫倒在床铺上，把吃力的分量全推给了他，自己乐得享受，“明天你就滚到军事化训练营去，和那帮保镖打手一个待遇，反正你也只干得了这些。”

“我还干得了你。”Thor像逗弄猛虎般挠了挠Loki尖瘦的下巴，果然被反咬了一口，“还有谁上过你的床，训练营里的家伙们？”

“放屁，当然是乖巧听话的omega。”Loki哼了一声侧过身，Thor便从背后抱住他，分开他的腿慢慢塞满了那个湿漉漉的穴口，alpha不情不愿地哼哼了一声，“呃嗯……麻烦精有你一个就够呛了。”

“恶人先告状，”Thor翻身压住啦Loki，腰腹低着alpha挺翘的屁股重重沉了下去，Loki吭了吭声，有些惨烈地呻吟了出来，“怎么了？是不是腿……”“操嗯……哈啊！”Loki丢脸地将脑袋埋进了枕头里，他被Thor肏射了，信息素浓得像一只发了情的狐狸，“你他妈的！呃……顶到我前列腺了！”

“嗯……是不是这儿？”Thor握住了alpha的性器技巧性地揉搓撸动，逮着那一点凸起往死里顶撞肏弄，Loki被前后夹击的酸爽快感折腾得蜷成了一团虾米，抖着嗓子色厉内荏地警告Thor。

“Loki，你父亲的同僚有没有告诉你，”Thor涨大的结撑开了alpha紧热的内壁，Loki因为难以容纳的尺寸呼出了一口长气，不自觉地迎合着Thor扭动腰部减轻排异感，“哈……该死的你别乱动！”

“操！有什么屁话就不能等……”“你活不过40岁。”

空气有一瞬间的凝滞。

“没有人能左右我的生死，never。”“我曾经也不信邪，所以我一次次挣扎逆行……”Thor叹了口气，退出Loki的身体坐了起来，去摸床头柜上Loki的雪茄，“我见证过无数次你的死亡。”

所有刻骨铭心的嚎啕和痛苦无尽叠加缠磨，以至于只能够如此淡然地宣之于口。

“well……看来我锁在保险柜里的遗嘱很快就要派上用场了。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，他不畏惧死亡，却仍旧觉得心悸，“我上过你吗？老实回答，这对我很重要。”

“抱歉，我永远都是top。”Thor下床走进浴室，他想他得自己解决了，“你有时还是 omega，完全不听话的那种。”

“那还不算太丢脸。”Loki唔了一声，脸上仅有的因为得知自己既定的死讯而显现的仓皇也褪下了。alpha走进浴室，拉开被水雾熏得白蒙蒙的玻璃门，搂住了Thor健壮高挑的赤裸身躯，“但我不能容忍我的alpha，居然在一墙之隔的地方靠手淫纾解欲望。”

抱歉，Thor。

Loki被粗喘着的alpha顶上了湿滑的瓷砖墙壁，他像一条脱水的鱼一般扭动颤抖，身体已经疲惫不堪而大脑愈发清醒。Loki似乎在Thor的眼角啄吻到了咸湿的液体，但几乎霎时被喷淋而下的热水冲散。

我的帝国，财富，权势，就算灰飞烟灭我也不会轻易放弃。

“Loki……”alpha收缩着肠道吮吸着入侵的性器，浴室中朦胧的喘息交叠不断，Thor撑在他耳侧一遍遍地呢喃，所有的思绪和情绪都被Loki攥在了掌心，“Loki……”

我会用最卑劣残忍的手段困住你，利用你，最后一次。

他们格外和平地相处了一段时间，除了一些alpha之间不可避免的小摩擦。Loki收养了一个病怏怏的孩子，虽然也是个小alpha，优柔寡断的作风却完全不想他。

“这是laufeyson家族的传统吗？”Thor不太喜欢那个叫fenris的孩子，Loki依旧用北欧神话替他重新取了个名字，fenris甚至和Thor一样有一头漂亮的金发，“养父都没有什么好下场，这是我的经验，Loki。”

对于一个16岁的孩子而言，fenris显得心思太多了，比当年儿时的恶作剧之神有过之无不及。

“我不是fenris的养父，他没必要如此尊敬我。”Loki为这个瘦弱内向的小alpha配备了专门的家庭医生，虽然他看上去真的活不久了，“我们有一个协议，对吗fenris？”

“是的Loki。”fenris若非必要很少开口，这给人一种弱势而温柔的错觉，但他看向Thor的眼神也同样不太友好，“一个只有我们两个人的名字的，秘密协议。”

好嘛。Thor无所谓地耸了耸肩，懒得和这个麦秆儿般一吹就倒的孩子计较。  
他是在向Thor宣战，像所有alpha都会做的那样。

“我的帝国就像一艘载重日益增大的卡车，”Loki似乎看不见这些暗潮涌动，他每天都做着相同的事儿，算计算计别人，或者做些打算，“必须得有人握着方向盘，否则会殃及太多人。”

“16岁的孩子养不熟，”Thor不掩饰自己的异议，他知道Loki反而会因此洋洋得意，“更何况还是个不一定能活上几年的病秧子，fenris很聪明，但他握不住这个方向盘。”

“我不会看错人，”Loki不再热衷于硬碰硬的争执，他只要微微软下身段给Thor一个粘腻挑逗的吻，这个高傲固执的alpha便会溃不成军，“嘘……我看到对面那栋楼里有狙击枪的瞄准镜反射的光。”

“咣！”Thor抬了抬手，一道惊雷便在这青天白日下凭空劈塌了狙击手所在楼层的半面墙。“god damn……”Loki揉着眉心笑了一起来，“你还不如直接杀了他，那栋楼是在我名下的！”

Loki三十九岁时，thanos死了，无疾而终。他在生命最后一刻都握有只手遮天的权利，但他太老了，老到只要你比他年轻，活得比他久是胜利。

“你心情不错，”Loki假惺惺地去参加里那场声势浩大的葬礼，他终于成为了这个公国中真正的上帝，万人之上，“为什么？”“我从thanos手中保护了你……很多次。”Thor反复咀嚼着这句话，哪怕他无法将棺椁中那个形容枯槁的同名老人，和当年掀动九界狂澜的泰坦人联系在一起，“Loki，你不明白这句话对我而言的意义。”

仿佛一瞬间被解除了诅咒的野兽，皮毛鲜亮，缠绕在无数梦魇中的过往被证实已成云烟。

“诺布甘不会再重建了，那里变成了一个军事基地。”Loki没有追问，笑起来时眼角漾起岁月的细纹，“你去帮我亲手挖一罐诺布甘的土壤回来，我要在我的葬礼上，用它来当埋葬我的第一捧土。”

“还有几个月，Loki，我们还有时间。”Thor抱住了Loki，他没有拒绝的理由，“来回的路程要半个月，让别人去吧，我想陪着你。”“去吧。”Loki闭上了眼睛，骨节攥至青白，高天尊已经带着fenris到达了他安排的山间别墅，一切都如同上了弦的弓箭，再无回头之路，“Thor，就当它是我的四十岁生日礼物。”

“好。”  
永别了，Thor。

Thor在从诺布甘离开的回程途中开始，心跳便屡屡失衡。他日夜不停地往回赶，却不知自己的直觉从何而来。

直到他接到了一同Loki打过来的电话。

“我和你说过，fenris是先天性的心脏病吧？”Loki的声音很慢，慢得好像这是他唯一能够拖延时间的方式，“fenris的病情很严重了，严重到必须立刻给他换一颗健康的心脏。”

“是找不到捐赠器官吗？”Thor尽量稳住声音，手却抖得几乎要捏碎电话，他在这些年间用神力处理过太多想要暗杀Loki的人，这并非没有反噬，Thor无法召唤法阵立刻赶回Loki身边了，“我很快就赶回来帮你了，两天时间，好吗？”

“你只需要帮我辅佐fenris，你只能那样做。”Loki轻轻笑了一声，在挂断电话之前，说了此生的最后一段话，“Thor，诺布甘囚禁了我六年，我怎么会再让它的土壤沾染了我的墓碑？”

“替我给来生的Loki带一句话吧，坏事我都做尽了，让他别再骗你。”  
“让他纯粹地爱你一回。”

像我一直想做的那样。

“Loki！！不！！”

Loki死了，就像他所说的，除了他自己没人能左右他的生命。39岁的教父在生日前一个月将自己健康的心脏移植给了病弱的养子fenris，找到别的心脏很难，但以Loki的权势并非没有可能。

而这个终其一生都令人闻风丧胆的教父拒绝了特权，他说他不会剥夺其他也在等待心脏移植的病人应有的权利，而他有作为一个父亲的义务。

laufeyson家族的罪孽似乎被人们一瞬间忘却了，他们为这个在顶峰壮年为病子慷慨赴死的教父而动容，家族的声誉和权势一时间达到了鼎盛。

这样滔天的权势，他就是死，也不愿放手。

Loki用自己将死的生命导演了最后一场大戏，留给了健康的fenris一个繁荣稳定的家族基业，让自己被世代传颂。因为那颗依旧在跳动着的心脏，灵魂碎片没有落入魂器，而在fenris死亡之前，Loki也无法再转世。

Thor留在了fenris身边，就像Loki生前说的，他只能那样做。

“我问过Loki，”fenris坐在那张巨大书桌之后的样子，和他的养父一模一样，“你会不会干脆杀了我，毕竟我不是他。”

Thor坐在书房的一角远远地看着fenris，像是在一夜之间抽离了所有表情和言语。

“他说不会。”fenris微微笑了，他看着Thor的时候，胸腔中的那颗心脏便会剧烈地跳动，仿佛它曾经的主人还未远去，“Loki说他从来不冒险揣测人心，但你除外。

“因为你是神，你的神性让你杀不了我。”  
“你必须仁慈宽容，真是可怜。”

“你错了，fenris。”Thor说，他没有悲喜，仿佛成了一个真正无情无欲的神明，“你以为你很爱Loki，但你不懂，你永远不会懂。”

“当我为他举起屠刀那一日起，便不再是神。”  
是游荡九界的另一缕孤魂，是探听归途的虚妄执念。

“我不杀你，是因为我爱他。”  
而他比谁都清楚，无人能及。

“fenris，你会一生无恙长命百岁，如他所愿。”


End file.
